


For Heart and Country

by inori_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outside characters, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Reader is a mother, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_chan/pseuds/inori_chan
Summary: (Second Point of View)After your leave you befriend the short tempered captain. Finding solace in each others company, after all it is a cruel world out there.





	For Heart and Country

_Orange hues mixed with the light blue sky as the blazing sun slowly dipped down to sleep. You could hear the citizens of the walls chatter as they passed your humble home. Most walking their way home or heading to the nearest pub for a drink. Shops almost seemed to be closing as they had sold out most of their inventory. Children rushing to their homes as their laughter echoed the streets.  
_

_it wasn’t the case inside your home._  
  
Mother sat hunched on the kitchen chair sobbing, as her working hands clutched a patch to her chest hugging it close to her heart. You had seen that patch many times before, a pair of white and blue wings. The same wings sewed on the back of your father’s green cloak that made him seem a hero. The pair of wings those soldiers always wear when they leave these god forsaken walls.  
  
“I’m sorry Anya. There wasn’t anything we could have done.” As you inched closer to the doorframe of the kitchen you heard the voice of your father's close friend. It almost seemed as though he was holding back tears rubbing your mother’s back in soothing circles. Though nothing he did could have eased those choked sobs that left your mother's lips. 

_Mother sniffled, sobbing harder onto the palms of her hands. “H-He. . . promised! He promised, Winston!” Her (e/c) colored eyes glassy, and filled with utter devastation. On the day of her wedding day, deep down she knew she might have to face the day her husband would not comeback. The day where Death would break apart their sacred matrimony._  
  
_Confusion swirled in your eyes, if your Uncle Winston is here then where is your father? Where ever your father went his best friend stuck with him. After all they had been orphans and grew up together at the same orphanage. Joining at the same times as rookies against the fight against ugly, bad titans as your father calls them. Although your father joined the infantry and Uncle Winston joined the medical unit the two were still joined at the hip._  
  
_The pads of your flat (f/c) shoes barely made any noise, it didn’t surprise you that you startled the two of the adults. “Mama?”_  
  
_Your Mother stiffened as she furiously rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Your father’s friend gave you a strained smile as he rose from the seat next to your mother. “[Name]! How’s my favorite girl?” Winston picked you up circling you a few times before allowing you to rest in his arms._

_You let out a few giggles not taking notice how your mother tried to hold back tears. After all how would she tell you that your father is dead. Well eaten for that matter. Your laughter died out as you took notice of his appearance. Winston’s blue eyes were glassed over, his usual kept chocolate locks were tossled some bundles of hair darker than the others. Probably from the amount of blood that has been shed. The collar of his white dress shirt had speckles of dried crimson that would most likely never wash off._  
  
_“Where’s papa?” You titled your head to the side. Your father had promised to buy your favorite cake from the local bakery after he returned. He always came home with a large cake decorated with rich, creamy icing that would have your mother fret over cavities  Had your mother been crying because he broke his promise of the cake?  But then why was she holding the Scouting Legions Insignia?_  
  
_With a shaky body Anya stood up clutching the side of her white apron for support. “Oh [name]. . .papa. . . papa isn’t coming home.” She bit her lip trying her best to hold back the sobs._  
  
_”is he coming home tomorrow?” Papa always came home. He promised. He never breaks his promises._  
  
_Your uncle had placed your down to pad over to your distressed mother. She crouched to your height placing a strand of (h/c) hair behind your small ears. “Papa is not coming home. . . because he died sweetheart.” She brought your small hands handing you the insignia of your father. The small patch belonged to your father, having drops of what can be his own blood. The sides were torn off quickly a few threads hanging about._  
  
_Anya didn't miss the way your (e/c) eyes quickly glassed over filling with tears. Your five year old self, biting your lip to conceal the heartbreaking sobs that were wrecking your small body from the inside. For the first time father had broken his promise. He didn't come back, and he would never come home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__..:::..::..::..::..::..::.._ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The horse slowly trotted along with the others. It’s head held high enjoying the praises of the citizens. His gorgeous mane of hair sweeping softly at the small gust of wind, his rich coat glistening in the bright sun. “Now, now don’t be so cocky.” You jest patting the dark mane of his hair. In response he neighs as if telling you to let him enjoy the praises of the citizens who know nothing of what they're missing out of these walls. The way the air just smells different, or how the sun shines much brighter along with all the dangers as well.  
  
Praises of the lines citizens fill the air, so different than a few years ago. It seemed that the citizens are becoming hopeful especially with Erwin as commander now. You watched how some pointed at you whispering to their neighbors, others trying to get your attention to at least give them a small wave.  
  
”Look it’s Captain Levi!”  
  
”That’s Humanities Strongest Soldier!”  
  
”He’s basically a whole army! Kick their asses, Captain!” Another yelled enthusiastically pumping his fist into the air.  
  
You chuckled glancing at the captain riding in front of you. “Looks like you have lots of fans, Captain.” You mock waving to a couple of small boys who giggled.  
  
The raven haired man glanced behind giving a scowl and a glare. “Oh spare me.”  
  
The horses came to a stop signaling that the Scouting Regiment has appeared at the doors that would take them to the other side. Hange chortled loudly which mixed with the cheers of the crowd. “Imagine if your fans found out you’re a clean freak.” Hange tried to stifle her laughter as Levi glared at her. You had seriously tried not to laugh when Levi had called her an abnormal titan.   
  
Levi quickly turned around making you stiff. “And you. Try not to kill anybody, brat.”  
  
Offended you gasp playfully, “I might be saving your life Levi! How dare you!” The doors slowly began to open, many mentally prepping themselves for the titans. As the front began quickly riding through the doors your mind had processed what Levi had called you. “And I’m not a brat, I’m way past my teenage years!” You yell allowing your horse to gallop faster ahead. You doubt Levi heard you but oh well. You'll just give him a piece of your mind once your back inside.

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

Being squad leader comes with a lot of responsibilities. Especially when being outside of the comfort of the walls. Although some of the members believed you to be too young to lead a unit you never pay much attention to them anyways. They’re all talk but no bite.    
  
“Diantha, give him a shot of morphine. He won’t make it.” You ordered to a platinum blonde girl from your unit. She fumbled around the dosages in her backpack until her green eyes laid on the morphine. She quickly injected the man laying on the floor, blood spurting from his abdomen and the sides of his mouth.   
  
Deciding who won’t make it and who will never pleased you, but it came with the job. Whoever said being a doctor especially in the era of titans is easy is full of shit. The least you can do for the soldiers who won’t make it is to supply them with a dosage of morphine so they won’t feel the pain.  
  
You hear a string of curses as your second in command, Leon, is handling the titans along with a handful of medics and other soldiers who happened to be near. Using the the 3D maneuver gear you land on the side of a tower where Leon was busy gazing at.  
  
You had noticed that there weren’t as many titans as there were before resulting in less wounded and less deaths. Not that you aren’t happy with the results it just felt like something was off. You have quite the skilled soldiers on your side but that still didn't ease your heightened senses. Its much more quiet than an hour or so ago, well you actually didn't know just how long you've been outside the walls.  
  
”Squad Leader the wall has been breeched!” Leon informs you his chocolate eyebrows furrowing in concern. You glance at him shaking your head, the stray (h/c) hairs of your ponytail brushing your cheeks. A chill goes down your spine at the words. Apparently all the others feel the same as they stop what they are doing and glance up to Leon who is still perched on the side of the tower. “That’s. . . That can’t be.” You had thought your eyes were betraying you but surely enough the titans that had once been in your area we’re running towards a district. Their huge bodies running awkwardly to the hole where the closer titans were slipping through.  
  
_**Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.**_  
  
landing gracefully on the brick ground you began barking orders. “Anyone who is wounded and are moveable are to be placed on the wagon, those who have died place them on another! Leon will be in charge of those who will stay to board the wounded. Those who aren’t doing shit are to ride with me. We need to move now people!” The members of your unit look at each other in some sort of stupid daze, others halting in bandaging the soldiers. With furrowed brows and anger flashing in your eyes you began to yell again, “Do I need to repeat myself?! Get moving you sloths!”  
  
With the bark of your voice they began to divide themselves some boarding the wounded while most hoisted themselves on  their horses waiting for Orders of departure. With each gallop of your horse the golden metallic of your locket bounced against your chest not easing the fear, anger, and nervousness enveloping within you.  
  
**_Did they break through Wall Rose as well?!_ ** As much as you wanted your horse to gallop faster you knew he was already going as fast as he can go. **_please be safe._**  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom. This is something I cooked up more than a few months ago but never really had a chance to put it up. If you like it there will be more!


End file.
